


Just Between Us

by rickbisexualgrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, M/M, Season/Series 02, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickbisexualgrimes/pseuds/rickbisexualgrimes
Summary: That fight in the parking lot didn't seem to relieve any tension and Shane was still struggling with self restraint. Though maybe fighting wasn't what would help ease the tension in the first place.





	Just Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> yes this is very much a re post also it's set after 2x10.

For the past few nights all that Shane could think about was Rick.

 

  
He wished they could go back to the days in the academy, the force, when the world wasn't in shambles and they weren't running from dead people. Though if they tried hard enough to go back to how they were before, they'd fail. Especially after that fight they had in the parking lot. Which should have been the nail in the damn coffin but it wasn't for whatever reason. Shane almost lost hope when he ran into that abandoned bus and saw Rick leaving with Randall. All those walkers had gathered up so quickly and it seemed like he was toast. That was until his dumb ass best friend came back for him with the car.

 

  
Ever since all that went down they were still at odds but it was mostly silence between them. And Shane sure as hell wasn't wanting to revisit their conversation about Lori, the baby or any of it. It was bullshit that he had no say in a damn thing especially when the baby was definitely his. The feeling that had been boiling inside him since that day made him feel like he could snap any time. Maybe he would end up taking out the next person who pissed him off.

 

  
Instead of resorting to violence (again) or possibly murder he wrestled with the idea of asking Rick to have a drink with him.

 

  
After an hour of going back and forth with himself Shane decided that he should just ask him. What was the harm in drinking anyways? Not like Rick was too wild when he got shit faced. Shane couldn't exactly say the same for himself though. He ended up finding a bottle hidden somewhere on the farm and eventually found Rick standing by himself outside

 

  
This would likely be the only time they could talk alone without anyone interrupting.

 

  
Shane headed over to Rick who seemed startled that he was even approaching him. "Hey Rick, why you out here man? Shouldn't you be inside gettin' some sleep?"

 

  
Rick laughed quietly, "Turns out I couldn't sleep a wink and Lori's been..I don't even know."

 

  
"Yeah well, she's in a difficult situation. I can't say I blame her for actin' different y'know?"

 

  
"Please can we not get into a discussion 'bout any of that?"

 

 

"What?" Shane stepped closer towards his best friend who stood perfectly still. "Not get into a discussion on how you tried to kill me? Or how you act like that can't be my baby?"

 

 

"Enough, we already had this discussion." Rick stated angrily.

 

 

"Whatever man. You can be naive like you have been ever since you got back, thinkin' the way you do will get us all killed eventually."

 

 

The audacity of Rick was astonishing especially how he kept denying the possibility that he was the father of that child. There was no way in hell that it could be Rick's child. And of course Lori knew that deep down..she had to, but she was siding with her husband, his best friend.

 

 

Rick turned around to go back inside the farmhouse, "I'm too tired for this."

 

 

"Hold on a minute, Rick. I didn't come lookin' for ya to fight, I found this bottle..I guess I thought we both might need a drink is all. " Shane held onto the small amount of hope that they could forget their problems for a night at least. Everyone was inside likely sleeping or at least that's what Rick claimed was the case.

 

 

"What type of liquor?" Rick asked with a certain amount of curiosity.

 

 

"The label's faded but it looks like whiskey to me. Last I remember you would drink moonshine if it was put in front of ya. Or have you become chicken?" Taunting Rick was probably not a good idea especially since they got rather competitive with each other. Back in the day it was usually stupid shit but still. Shane waved the bottle and began walking backwards away from the house.

 

 

  
"Wait a minute we can't just drink, what if somethin' happens? What if Lori needs me?"

 

  
Leave it to Rick to be wondering about all the possibilities, wondering about the what ifs and the maybes.

 

 

Shane smiled in a way he hadn't in quite a while, "She ain't gonna and if she does you'll deal with it. Now this offer stands only for a limited amount of time, brother."

 

 

"Now hold on a second -" Rick tried to protest against him.

 

 

"Goin' once."

 

 

"Shane."

 

 

"Goin' twice."

 

 

"Fine." Rick whispered like they were kids again. "We gotta drink somewhere else so no one hears us."

* * *

 

 

The only place on the whole farm where you were in a confided space that had no chance of walkers coming along was the barn. Although the barn was still a pretty narly place to be in since it smelled like shit. But Shane was willing to drink there if it meant no one bitching. Sometimes he wanted to get up and leave without a damn notice because the group was broken. And sticking around just to be treated like the villain was bullshit. Shane just wanted to keep the people he loved safe but everyone wanted Rick to do that.

 

When Rick returned of course he was happy that his best friend wasn't dead as door nails but it interrupted shit. What he had with Lori made him feel safe, made him feel genuinely apart of something. But the moment that Rick came back that was over. Then he had to deal with her indecisive behavior, how she wanted him to stay away but next minute didn't want him to go.

 

Shane took his swig then passed the bottle over, "Y'know we ain't done this since the CDC."

 

  
"Done what?"

 

"Drink an' have a good time without worryin' that we're gonna die." Shane observed how his best friend was nodding and taking his words in like he used to. Lately all Shane had gotten was dismissive behavior, agitation and scolding.

 

  
Rick wiped his mouth after taking a swig, "This is our life now but I'm tired of it. Always lookin' over my shoulder, wonderin' if I can be the leader."

 

 

"Well you weren't the leader in the first place."  Shane slipped in under his breath.

 

 

"What'd you just say?" Rick inquired with narrowed eyes.

 

 

"Nothin' man just pass the bottle back over to me, okay?"

 

 

"Alright."

 

  
The drinking carried on until there were only one swig left for the both of them. After taking their last swigs they decided to wait until they were relatively sobered up to leave. Shane had no idea when that would be so he leaned back against the hay pile.

 

 

"What happens when we lose the farm? What happens then?" Shane slurred.

 

 

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration. "We won't lose the farm."

 

 

"C'mon you can't be so naive that you don't think a herd won't ever come our way."

 

  
Shane could tell the look on Rick's face was telling him to shut the fuck up. But if he knew him at all then he'd know that he surely wouldn't. Instead he kept going and ranting about how they needed a plan B just in case, how they had to be prepared for the worst. Eventually after a long rant that seemed to carry on forever he was finally told stop.

 

 

"Do you really think I'm that incapable of takin' care of this group, of Lori and Carl?" Rick sneered, he almost seemed disgusted with his behavior.

 

  
"I was doin' just fine until you - "

 

 

"Until I what? C'mon spit it out."

 

 

"Until.." Shane puffed his chest. "..you came back."

 

 

"That's it!" Rick snapped. " I've had enough of you actin' like I stole this group from you."

 

 

Shane started cackling into his palms, his elbows were resting on his lap. He felt like he was going damn near insane and maybe he wasn't far off already. "Get over your fuckin' self, Rick. You're so self righteous it's actually laughable. I shoulda just left when I had the goddamn chance."

 

 

"What?" Rick's facial expression showed just how done he was with their conversation.

 

 

"I said that I shoulda just left when I had the goddamn chance!"

 

 

All that could be heard for a minute was crickets and it was pretty damn dramatic if anyone asked him. Soon they were sitting next to each other with nothing to say. Shane really wanted that to burn, he wanted Rick to feel whatever pain he could from that.

 

 

Truth was that most of the time he wished he never listened to Lori. She told him that he wanted him to stay. For what he still didn't understand because she was back to acting like he was a problem. The worst part was Rick was listening to her, she was convincing him that he was poison to the group. That he was somehow poison to Rick and anyone he crossed paths with.

 

 

  
Something else entirely different was beginning to stir up inside of Shane. Only it had nothing to do with Lori, the baby, the group or anything else other than Rick. The booze was probably amplifying whatever was going on. Suddenly he was noticing even more so how attractive Rick really was. His lips were quivering, his blue eyes were flooding with tears and his curls were dripping with sweat.  At one point or another Shane had suspected that he felt more for Rick than just a brotherly bond.

 

 

Shane's hand found its way to Rick's shoulder and he attempted to pull Rick into a hug. His touch was rejected immediately which made him feel uneasy and frustrated."Would you stop doin' that shit? Just stop gettin' all stubborn."

 

 

"You just tell me that you planned to leave before..without sayin' shit. How do ya think that woulda made me feel?" Rick's voice sounded like it almost cracked.

 

 

"Maybe it woulda been best then none of this shit woulda ever happened."

 

 

  
Rick's hand was now resting on his arm for some reason then he gave him a tight squeeze. "Don't be stupid, Shane. Even after everythin'.. I still need you."

 

 

Impulsive decisions were his forte, whether it was to shoot and leave people behind, bust open a barn full of walkers or whatever the hell. And right now an impulsive decision felt right to Shane. He leaned in closer towards his best friend who seemed confused for a second. Their lips were barely touching and Rick was clearly hesitant, possibly a bit terrified. The booze pushed them both to do something stupid, which was kiss.

 

 

Soon the kiss was turning into something very hungry, very intoxicating and Shane just had to take it further. They stumbled to their feet despite their drunkenness but landed right back on the hay. Shane was fumbling with Ricks belt but finally got it undone. No point in being delicate or romantic because this wasn't either of those things.

 

  
This was something that just needed to happen and something that would evidently change their relationship but it didn't matter.

 

 

Shane flung the belt to the barn floor and unzipped the tight jeans that Rick always wore. Once he got those off he saw the hesitation again but no one said anything. His fingers were traveling towards the elastic on his best friend's boxers. All he would have to do is rip them down and go to town.

 

 

  
"Tell me to do it, otherwise I won't." Shane's voice was extremely husky and low. "Tell me now, Rick."

 

 

  
"Do it, Shane." Rick blinked. "Dammit just do it."   


 

 

  
With a swift tug down he got Rick's boxers off then spat on his hand for faux lubrication. He wrapped it around the base of Rick's length then started to pump his hand up and down. They both moaned together and just knowing he was making Rick shake in his boots was a major turn on.

 

 

"Oh god, Shane. Keep goin'.." Rick whined. "Please."

 

 

  
Shane obeyed that command by going even faster than he already was, making Rick moan for him. All for him. That type of control was so addictive for Shane. When he did get it the feeling was even better than a cold drink on a hot day. Shane's eyes were almost burning and he was getting pretty damn hard himself. He hoped that Rick was just as giving in this situation because his dick was aching.

 

 

  
Shane removed his hand and immediately got his own pants unzipped, pulled down. He did the same with his boxers then he looked at Rick, his eyes motioning down to his dick. "You gon' help me take care of this?"

 

 

  
"This is crazy, Shane..we're drunk..we sh-shouldn't." Rick's voice didn't sound as convincing as he could.

 

 

  
"We're already this far. C'mon brother, please."

 

 

  
After a moment of what looked like deep consideration he got a response from Rick.

 

 

  
"Fine." Rick sighed. "We never speak of this again, deal?"

 

 

"I solemnly swear."

 

 

"Shut up."

 

  
They both laughed but shit got serious again once instead of stroking, Rick went down on him. And for some damn reason he was actually good. He did a few experimental sucks and licks then he just went for it. Shane pressed the palm of his hand on his mouth to stifle his own moans. If anyone found them like this they would have bigger issues than they already do.

 

 

  
Once Rick got more comfortable with the feeling of it Shane started thrusting inside his mouth. Not even in his wildest dreams did he ever imagine this would actually happen, not even on drunk nights. There was maybe one other time that it would have happened but even then there was a slim chance. To think that all it took was the world going to shit.

 

 

  
Shane was smiling to himself as he kept looking down at a determined Rick. He couldn't lie that it gave him a deep satisfaction that he was the boss right now, he was the one in control.

 

 

"You like my dick so much why don't we take this a step further, hm?" Shane moaned loudly.

 

 

Rick took his dick out with a sloppy noise, "What if Lori finds out? What if she -"

 

 

"Ain't nobody gonna find out 'cause neither of us will say shit. This is just between us, this is our secret. Don't over think it, man. You just gonna stand there or bend over for me?"

 

 

Rick rolled his eyes in the way he always does, "Someone's a bit demandin'..don't you think?"

 

 

"Y'know how I am already. This can't possible come as a shock to ya."   


 

 

"I guess not." 

 

 

And just as Rick started to bend over the taller stacks of hay that's when Shane started working his fingers inside his best friend's ass. The very same ass that he caught himself looking at once or twice (maybe more.) He was being sloppy about it at first mainly because he was eager. Also inexperience was a big factor at hand here. Shane kept fingering Rick, hitting his sweet spot a couple times.  


 

 

  
The pace was just enough for Rick to be able to handle it because this was his first time. Unless he and Lori were into this type of foreplay but that wasn't likely. His left hand squeezed Rick's perky ass. He even slapped it a little bit causing Rick to practically yelp out.

 

 

  
Shane braced himself behind his best friend, lining his length right near his loosened up hole. "You ready?"

 

 

  
Rick let out a deep breath before giving confirmation, "As I'll ever be and lemme remind you that we don't ever tell Lori this happened."

 

 

  
"Y'know I would never do that."

 

 

There it was again, that slight mistrust.

 

 

"Go on, fuck me." Rick practically demanded.

 

 

  
"Don't have to ask me twice." Shane was sliding in a second after, easing himself of Rick. It was unlikely anything he'd ever experienced before in terms of sex. Something about Rick's tight heat was sending him into a frenzy.

 

 

Shane got a good rhythm going which involved him thrusting relatively hard, his hips were slamming against Rick. If he didn't have good stamina he would probably bust his nut right then. He was on the type of high that he didn't want to come down from and listening to Rick was fueling that shit.

 

 

  
The feeling truly reminded him what it was like to be in control of something for once. To get what he wanted for once without having to beg for it. This time he wasn't begging for jack shit.

 

 

Shane felt himself slipping away in a dark place that he had grown accustomed to. He didn't want to tell Rick how dead he felt most days, that he was holding on by mere threads. His mind started imagining his hands around Ricks throat, choking the life out of him until he begged to breath again. Shane snapped out of it once he heard Rick's husky moan right in front of him.

 

 

"Oh my god." Rick whimpered, he bounced his ass back a little to meet the thrusts,

 

 

  
"How does it feel to have no control right now?" Shane started whispering against his ear as he went deep, his body stilled for a second. "I'm the boss in this moment.. do you hear me? I'm the leader right now,Rick."

 

  
The only response he was getting out of Rick was a bunch of slurred words and moaning. He pushed Rick's face into the hay as he pounded relentless into the other man's heat. To be able to see his face right now would put the icing on the fucking cake.

 

 

  
This wasn't just about the control now, it was about something between them.

 

 

  
Shane ended up making them switch positions so he could see the look on Rick's face as he gave it to him. With the other man laid out on the cold ground he pushed inside again. Those pretty blue eyes were staring at him as he went at a vicious pace, even more so than he was before. Shane was desperately needing to be more aggressive so like his thoughts from earlier he wrapped his hand around Rick's throat. This was the type of position he shouldn't be putting himself into. Shane could tell he wasn't the same person as before, that he had morphed into something rapid.

 

 

"You feel so good." Shane was biting at his neck. "My dick is gonna explode soon."

 

 

The look on his best friend's face said that he was barely holding it together either. Rick mumbled something like 'I'll bet' which only made Shane pick up the pace and bring their faces closer together. As much as Shane had good stamina there was no way he would last any longer than a minute or two. The way Rick felt around him was too damn much.

 

 

  
With a couple more desperate thrusts he came hard inside of Rick who released not long after. They were both exhausted, the booze was wearing off and not to mention Shane was sweating like crazy. Somehow they kept their shirts on through all that.

 

 

Shane started to laugh as soon as he pulled out. "Goddamn."

 

 

  
"Why are you laughin' right now?" Rick cocked his head like he always did then looked for his clothes on the barn floor.

 

 

"To think all we needed was to fuck to help ease this rift between us." Shane was left with that feeling of knowing this would probably never happen again. Not only that but they still had unresolved issues. He tried to search for a sign that he was over reacting but the look Rick's face said otherwise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments/kudos.


End file.
